Cirque Du Freak: The Possible End
by PottersMistress6391
Summary: After killing Steve, Darren realizes what he will become. A brilliant, yet painful idea springs into his mind that may just save the world from destruction, but it may not save Darren. Set after 11th book. R&R! NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear Cirque Du Freak readers, please forgive me if my writing isn't perfect, but i need a beta until my other Beta is all read up on Cirque Du Freak, she's only read until the 10th one I think and until she reads the reast of 10 and finishes 11 she can't be my beta, or read this. So, if she's trying to trick me and is reading this then YOU'RE FIRED! lol, jk. Anyways, please tell me what you think. I know this is SUPER short but I decided to break up what i wrote, which would have been longer, except I wanted to see how well this would go. SO, read, review, tell me what you think. If you have any flames please PM me, with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM not just telling me 'you suck, go jump off a bridge' because, let me tell you, jumping off a bridge, probably wouldn't be fun. hehe, sorry, off topic again. Anyways, R&R!! (and i don't mean rest & relaxation!)

* * *

"Dare Accepted"

The scene of my previous encounter with Steve, my former best friend when I was human, whom I had tried to save from dying because of a spider bite from a spider I had stolen from a place called Cirque Du Freak, played through my mind over and over again. The spider's owner was the Vampire who had blooded me, Mr. Larten Crepsley. He had become my mentor, my father figure, my best friend, and Steve had killed him. I sat in my room at Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess's recruitment house. Debbie had been my girlfriend when I first became a Half-Vampire, I met her when Mr. Crepsley, Evra, a friend of mine and a snake-boy, and I went to where Mr. Crepsley grew up. I kept running into her coincidentally, and liked her even more each time I saw her. Alice Burgess, on the other hand, was previously a Police Chief who was going to arrest Mr. Crepsley, our other friend Vancha March, a Vampire Prince, and another friend of ours, Harkat Mulds, a little person. A little person is the soul of an unknown person that has been put in the body of the stitched up remains of themselves; the air on earth is toxic to them so they have to breathe through a mask that goes over their mouth. Anyways, back to Alice, Vancha took her hostage so he could get away quickly by flitting, running at superhuman speed, while I stayed with Mr. Crepsley who had twisted his ankle when we jumped from the building we were being pursued in, and Harkat. Alice thought that we were the bad guys, but then she fought with us in the Cavern of Retribution, which was really made of the sewage tunnels underneath the city where Mr. Crepsley lived, and realized that there was a whole new definition to the word evil. We fought against the Vampaneze, the brothers of the Vampires who broke away from our clan because they believed it was right to kill the victim of their need to drink blood, which Vampires think is wrong by the way. The Vampaneze are ruled by the Lord of the Vampaneze, Steve Leonard, my former best friend who had turned crazy with hatred and wanted to kill me because he thought I had taken his place with the Vampires, but the fact was, I only became a Vampire to save his life, Mr. Crepsley would only give me the antidote for the spider bite if I became his assistant, and besides, Mr. Crepsley said he wouldn't change Steve because he had evil in his blood. Steve was crazy, killing anyone and everyone that stood in his way of killing me. It was ironic though, because I had won, I killed him, and now, the only thing I had to fear, was myself.

My name is Darren Shan, Lord of the Shadows, and Vampire Prince.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Sound good? I'll only know if you leave me a review!

xoxo,

PM


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out but i did this chapter all on my own, just now, so that i could stop feeling guilty about making all of you wait. You're all going to want to poke me with pitchforks at the end of the chapter, i can tell.

* * *

Steve had shed some light on who the mother of his son was, and it made me so uncomfortable. My little sister, little Annie, my baby sister, was the mother of Steve's son. How, _how_ could she have fallen for this crazed monster? Then the thought of him even touching her…oh, how killing Steve made me so happy right now. But what if she was happy with him? What if she loved him? What if he wasn't like this around her? But no, that couldn't be it. Steve was crazy, full time.

"I wanna go home!" I was drawn out of my reverie by the kid.

"Yeah, okay. You can go home soon, just not right now." I said, indifferently.

Actually, I was waiting for some rush of evil to overcome me, seeing as I was prophesized to be the Lord of Shadows and destroy the world. Just that, nothing more.

"I want my mom!" the kid screamed.

"Fine you brat! GO! Get lost! See if I care!" I yelled back, and then tears started to form in his eyes.

Instantly I felt bad for yelling at him, he was my sister's kid after all, I should be more nice to him, "Look, I'm sorry I said that alright? Please will you just bear with me here for a while? I'm just gonna let Alice check you out for a while to make sure you're not hurt, then I'll take you home."

"I don't need you!" he said, as incredulously as a five year old could, and it made me laugh, which made him angrier, "What are you laughing at jerk-wad? Enjoy keeping a kid hostage?"

"I'm not holding you hostage, and if you don't want to get that ankle checked out and let your mom fuss about it then fine, but that'll be one more thing on top of her dead husband to worry about." I said, regretting it the moment the words flowed from my mouth.

Tears began to slide down his face, as he quickly wiped them to appear as if nothing hurt him.

"Shit, kid I didn't—"

"Fuck you." He said, an invisible wall of pure anger smacking me in the face.

"So, it seems you two are getting in some uncle – nephew bonding time." Alice said, walking down the steps to the musty basement room, a look of sheer amusement on her face.

I made a sarcastically disappointed smile and came up with some excuse to walk up the stairs and out of the room. As soon as I was in the first floor of the house, away from the must I took in a deep breath and walked up another set of stairs and into my room, taking another deep breath as I entered, and then flopping down on my hammock. A few moments later Harkat knocked on the door.

"Are you … in there…Darren?" he wheezed.

"Yes" I replied.

Harkat had a hard time breathing these days; it was mostly because the weather had been so terrible. It was thundering and lightning and raining and even spitting out hail every few days.

"What's … the matter?" he asked, I caught the tone of worry in his rasped voice.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"You'll tell me… when the time…comes…I can feel it." He said, and then turned and walked out.

I was on the edge of sleep when a plan began to formulate in my mind, it was brilliant, but it required me to hurt a lot of my loved ones, again. But I'd be saving millions upon millions of lives at the same time.

* * *

"You're sure you won't need someone along to help you?" a worried, and yet so beautiful Debbie Hemlock asked me, wanting to know if I needed any help on my 'journey to Vampire mountain'

"No. I don't need anyone. I'll be fine." I said, wanting to leave before I lost my nerve.

"I'll tell Harkat right when he gets back, maybe he can catch up with you after he gets back from scavenging for breakfast." Debbie said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of Harkat hunting, preying on innocent squirrels.

"No." I almost shouted, if he came along or tried to find me the plan would crumble before me, "He'd be more useful here with you."

She eyed me strangely, "Alright," she said hesitantly, "I'll see you then."

I took one last long look at her, the sun was shining behind her, causing her to look like she had a halo around her head, she looked so warm and inviting, I wanted to leave all my schemes behind and make a life with this woman, I loved her, but I couldn't stay, if I did, I would destroy the world, I just hoped she would move on and find someone else to love. I turned away and flitted out of the neighborhood, to far into becoming unnerved to care if anyone saw me.

After too many miles to count had slid from beneath me, I was in the countryside. Having all this quiet time to myself allowed me to think, possibly too much. First I thought about my duty to the vampire clan, and how I was a Vampire Prince, if the other princes found out what I was to become, they'd be forced to kill me. Then I thought about how I couldn't even live with myself now, knowing what I'd become, so technically I was doing everyone a service. So, after a few more miles were behind me I found a tall tree, ripped off a branch and began whittling away at it. Making the tip sharp.

While I sharpened the stick thoughts came racing back to me, my life was flashing before me through familiar sounds and smells that wafted towards me from an invisible source. I thought about my life before I ever heard of the Cirque Du Freak, I wondered what my life would have been like if I'd never gotten my hands on that ticket. Probably I wouldn't be sitting here on this cold, hard ground sharpening a stick I was about to gouge myself with. Probably I would be at home, a cozy place with an overstuffed couch and a full stomach. I would probably be married to Debbie, we might even be cuddling together on the couch watching TV, or maybe a movie, but instead, here I was, miles away from my dream, miles away from anything at all.

The stick was sharpened and I raised it above my head before I talked myself out of this just as easily as I talked myself into it. Which wasn't very easy to begin with. I tried to plunge the stick into myself, but my arms wouldn't budge. I tried throwing it straight up in the air while I lay on the ground, waiting for the pain I was sure would plunge straight through me, but my instincts kept making me roll out of the way.

I tried so many different things, but none worked, and it was getting late, so I figured I needed to keep trying until I finally gave up.

* * *

"I don't know, he just gave me one of those looks like it was the last time he'd ever see me, you know?" Debbie said, sobbing into the phone to Alice.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay. Did he say where he was going?" Alice asked, trying to calm Debbie.

"He said he was headed to Vampire Mountain, they'd let him come back to see me, right?" Debbie said, still sobbing hysterically.

Alice spoke soothingly to her, "If it makes you feel any better we'll send some people out looking for him. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, that'll be good, are you sure that won't be putting you out?" Debbie said, still unable to stop crying.

"No, Darren's a friend, and he's saved our lives before, we owe him one." Alice said, then disconnected.

Harkat walked in the door, carrying an old, ratty looking leather book, "I think this might explain a few things." He said, tearing himself away from the page he was reading and handed it to Debbie.

_Evanna told me that I'm going to be the Lord of the Shadows, at first I thought this was a good thing because Steve won't destroy the world now. _

"This is Darren's Diary!" Debbie said, shocked, shoving the diary back in Harkat's direction, "This is his private diary! I'm not reading this! It's his, he'll want it back when he…" she spluttered, beginning to sob again, "When he returns" she said, regaining her composure.

"Just keep reading it… till about the sixth line… then turn to the next… page at the top."

_Now there _will _be no Lord of Shadows, but then she explained to me that _I _will be the Lord of the Shadows, and that _I _would be the one overcome with rage and destroy the world. I have no idea how to prevent this, but I _will_ find a way. On other terms, I've yet to find out how to tell Debbie how I really feel…_

Debbie turned the page, starting to feel fresh tears pouring down her face.

_So this is the end, I hope this diary is put to good use after I'm gone. It's been a good friend to me, I've poured out my secrets to it and it's always been a friend to look forward to going back to. Whoever finds this; whether it is Harkat, Debbie, or Alice, please take care of it._

_Goodbye old friend._

Debbie shook her head in shock, "No…no, Darren wouldn't do this. He wouldn't, it so unlike him." She said, tears beginning to stream down her face again.

"He would if he…thought he would save the…world from destruction…by his hand." Harkat said, feeling compassion for Debbie, who had been in love with Darren, because he too was losing his best friend.

Debbie leaped up from the couch and ran to her room, crying the whole way, Harkat too, in his own way, mourned the loss of his friend.

* * *

It was pitch black as I made camp. I would have to find a sufficient way to dispose of myself. What an odd thought, 'disposing of myself' the thought was so…weird, but it had to be done, I would _not_ allow the world to suffer by my hand, I would not allow it. So as I was preparing camp I forced the stick into the ground, both ends sharp by this time, whittling was an easy hobby to do while thinking of ways to kill yourself. I picked up some broken branches from a pile on the ground and made my way over to camp.

All of the sudden the sound of a twig snapping in the underbrush of the forest caused me to spin around and get tangled up on myself, causing me to fall right onto the pointed end of the stick, staked through the heart, just like legend would have it, the end of Darren Shan, the Vampire.

* * *

Okay, i know you all want to chase after me with torches and pitchforks, but don't do so yet. Just hang in there, i'll write another chapter soon enough.

xoxo,

PM


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this has taken me forfreakingever because school. Stupid, annoying, writing depriving, school. And believe you me, i DID NOT like being unable to write. On the plus side, though, i think i got five A's and two B's. Which is awesome for me. Especially in math. I got an A in math!!! YAY!!!! Hope you like the chappy!

* * *

The blackness of the world was so, very astonishing to me as I drifted slowly into death. There was a strange prodding sensation coming from outside my ribcage.

'This must be my body's last wish at being alive.' I thought. 'Yet…how can I be thinking if I'm dead?'

"Oi, mate, I think ee's aloive, ee twitched! D'ja see eem?"

"No, make 'im do it again!'

The prodding sensation recommenced.

"Ay, mate, you think ee's stopped gushin' yet?"

"I dunno. I guess we can look."

All of the sudden I felt the layers of warmth around me slowly being peeled away, until my chest was bare to the chilling air.

"Oi! Look! Ee stiffind up! Ee's aloive!" the voice laughed jovially, "Ee's aloive mate! We c'n take 'im back to the mount'in!"

Both voices were laughing, and singing, happy to have saved me and take me back to this 'Mountain'. A thought occurred to me, could they possibly know about Vampire Mountain? Could they possibly be Vampires themselves?

"Oi! Look! He's speakin'!" they were quiet for a moment, "Can you hear 'im?" one of them whispered.

"No" the second replied, and then raised his voice to me, "Oi! What are you sayin'? Who are you talkin' about?"

I wasn't aware that I had bee saying anything.

"I think ee's sayin' summat 'bout not takin 'im back." the first one said to the second, "Back where? Oo r'you?" he asked me.

I held very still, trying to feel something, anything that would allow me to know that I could move. I tried to wiggle my big toe. Nothing. Not even a reaction from my company.

"Ee's not sayin' n'thing now. Jus' leave 'im be for now I guss."

"Let's let 'im regain 'is strength. Ee looks pretty bad. Sittin' out a few days before we found 'im is prob'ly not gonna 'ave 'elped im either."

"Yeah. That's true. I'll talk to you in the morning Lenny."

"L'righ George, I'm gonna get sm firewood frm the foe'rest."

I heard Lenny's footsteps growing fainter.

"Poor bloke. He doesn't even know."

* * *

I was in a procession. Kurda was in front of me, Mr. Creplsey was behind me, behind him, and in front of Kurda were people I had never seen before. Everyone was chanting in some unknown language. When I turned to ask Mr. Crepsley what we were doing, I found Steve instead. I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen with fear. A noise started building us in my throat, soon I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Steve was at my neck in a second, he was throttling me. I tried to push him away with the full strength of my arms, but it was like trying to move a brick building.

The shaking got worse and worse, and then Steve was calling my name.

"Darren" Steve said, "Darren! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, and immediately I was on my feet in a defensive position, the walls of the room were a tan-ish color and it was somewhat dark. But my legs were weak and couldn't support me, so I fell flat on my backside. In front of me stood not Steve, but Debbie, Alice, Harkat, and one other, whom I presumed was one of my rescuers.

Debbie smiled from ear to ear at me, "Darren!" she exclaimed, falling on her knees and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Debbie, be careful, he's badly hurt." Alice said.

I was holding in my pain so she wouldn't see as she slowly let go of me, mumbling her apologies.

"It's alright, that didn't hurt so much." she moved as if to do it again, "but I'd wait a while longer before you do that again." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"What happened Darren….how did that happen?" Harkat asked, pointing at the small hole through my heart.

I didn't want to tell them the truth. Debbie and Harkat would be sorely upset, and Alice…I don't know what she would do, but I know she wouldn't be pleased. Just as I was about to make something up, the man in the corner, my rescuer, began to speak.

"Oi, mate! What's with all the questions? Let him be."

For the first time, as my rescuer moved into the light, I got a good look at him. He was brusque-looking, big, and yet slender. He had short red hair and freckles on skin that seemed alabaster. He may have even been able to glow in the dark with that pale skin of his. He was dressed in a tattered light and dark blue striped shirt that was smudged with so much dirt, it was almost impossible to see the original color of the shirt. His khaki pants, once clean perhaps, were so ripped, they could be considered shorts with long, thick strings of the material dangling to his feet.

"What did you say your name was again?" Alice asked with an untrusting tone.

"I didn't" he replied indifferently.

I laughed inwardly at Alice's face contorted in dislike.

She puffed up, as if to beat this man's name out of him.

"Alice," I said, indicating with the tone of my voice that I wanted her to leave the man alone, "Where's Darius? How's the little tyke? Hates me I'm sure. Just like his dad I guess."

Alice's features softens immensely, "He's doing better actually. Annie's going to enroll him in an extra curricular math class. He's having trouble with it." she smiled, "He misses you Darren."

Debbie smiled at the confused look on my face, "What?" I asked skeptically, "What do you mean, 'he misses me'? That kid hates me!"

"Don't be so naïve." She paused, thinking, "What person do you remember the most?" she asked.

"Mr. Crepsley." I replied immediately.

"And did he not push you to be better than you already were?" she asked, eyebrows arched in conclusion.

"Yeah, but—" I replied, only to be interrupted.

"But nothing. You remember him because he pushed you to be better, just like you pushed Darius to be better than his father taught him to be. It's hard on him you know. Annie's starting to notice that he's not normal. She's going to need you to help take care of him." she paused, "He'll need you…a lot. You'll practically be his father, Darren. Can you handle that? Seeing as you ran away from all of us!?" she yelled this last part.

I paused before responding, ignoring her question, I asked, "Really?" I paused, "Does he really miss me?" I asked, still not believing that the kid that smacked me with an invisible wall of pure hatred, actually liked me.

"Yes, Darren. He does. Now will you answer my question? Why did you run away from us?! What happened?" she demanded.

I looked down at my wound, "Was it very bad?" I asked the man in the corner, my savior.

He was leaning against the wall, his foot resting on the wall of the cave, "You'd have been a goner if we hadn't found you?"

I looked around the place. Sure enough, there were three places to sleep, but there were only two people to account for that used them. The guy and myself, this made me curious.

"Where's the other guy?" I asked.

He smiled wistfully, "You remember him dontcha?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, he was the one that kept poking me in the ribs, wasn't he?"

The man barked a laugh, "Yeah, he always was the curious little bloke." his face grew ashen then, "I dunno where he went to. He just was wondering around those mountains over there, looking for firewood. He never came back. That was about two days ago." he paused, "George wasn't one to doddle around. He'd go get the firewood, and then bring it back, and then ask if he could play around in front of the cave."

Alice's features softened, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea where he could've gone? We'll look for your son, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him."

The man laughed, and then Alice flushed, "What on earth are you laughing about?! You lost your son! Are you _that_ heartless?"

He stopped laughing, "Lady, that guy's not my son. He was my retarded best friend. He had mental issues. He had the mental abilities of a five year old." he paused, "Hopefully he fell in a pond and drowned. It would have been the best way for him to go. It would've been peaceful." The man's face became sad, his eyes contorted in pain and he immediately turned to face the wall behind him.

I turned to look out the opening to the cave that the man had been pointing to. It was Vampire Mountain.

Lighted up with fear like a match thrown on gasoline, I exclaimed, "You have to get me out of here, right now!"

* * *

So, what did you think? I'll only know if you leave me an oh-so-appreciated REVIEW!

xoxo,

PM


End file.
